


A thousand days as far as possible [Comic]

by Idril_Whatsit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Also Beet starts to feel something for Carrot at the end, Beet was unlucky, But now she has Carrot and that's all that matters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone but Carrot and Beet are cameos, F/F, Fan Comics, I probably should have put the previous one in first place..., Implicit Transphobia, In this case : Beet, Oops..., Past Abuse, Sorry for the tags being all over the place, Trans Character, feat. a pitiful excuse of a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit
Summary: Carrot couldn't stay mad at Beet for stealing her crops if the poor thing was starving. But that made her wonder... Why was Beet even living like this in the forest ?The moment she asked her, Carrot knew there must have been a horrible reason for it.
Relationships: Beet Cookie/Carrot Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A thousand days as far as possible [Comic]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a comic I made some time ago after Beet cookie's release, and originally posted on Twitter and Tumblr.  
> Then I Had the sudden realisation that I could probably post it here too !
> 
> So, I headcanon Beet as trans. A headcanon I decided on when she was announced, but not released yet. So when I read her story in-game, I was like "sh*t, whatever is the backtstory I'll make for her will automatically be really sad..."  
> But I rolled with it and it worked.
> 
> I'm proud of what I made, and I hope you will like it.

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/aeui.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/tfvf.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/0u1g.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/17vo.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/65be.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/yi74.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/zqap.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/dou7.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/qqsj.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/fqff.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/ubkc.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/vgiw.png)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/09/s2cp.png)

Thank you for reading. =)


End file.
